


A Side Effect of Being Messed Up

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Father Figure, M/M, Supportive Bobby, Wincest - Freeform, revealing their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are forced to reveal their relationship to Bobby. The old man takes it surprisingly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Side Effect of Being Messed Up

Bobby leant against the countertop in his kitchen. It was a sunny morning so they'd opened all the windows to allow the cool breeze to sweep through the old house. Although, it didn't really help much with the mens' sticky sweating. 

The jam from Bobby's toast stuck to the tips of his whiskers making Dean smirk at him. The younger man also ate toast but he only buttered his and his stubble was safe from any sticky substances. They ate in companionable silence as they both found themselves dwelling on the heat that would only intensify throughout the day. 

It was when the older man coughed that Dean peered up again. Bobby addressed the younger, "Where's that idjit you call a brother?" He asked gruffly.

Dean swallowed before shrugging then speaking, "I dunno... Sleeping, I think."

"At this time?" Bobby peered down at his watch. It wasn't exactly late but it wasn't fair if they started working and his highness got to lie in bed all day, "Go, call him down." 

Wiping his buttery fingers onto his jeans, Dean stood and strolled out to the bottom of the stairs where he prepared to holler. Luckily, Bobby didn't have close by neighbors.

"Babe?!" The hunter called up the stairs. Bobby froze with his toast about an inch from his open mouth. There was silence as Dean awaited an answer, "Sammy!"

There was a muffled reply, "Whhhhaaaattttt?!"

"You've gotta get up, Babe!" You could hear the grin in his voice. He clearly enjoyed winding Sam up.

There was an almighty huff, "Fine!" Noises came from the floor above as the youngest hunter began to move around.

Dean seemed satisfied with himself as he nodded in contentment. Without much thought, he made his way back to the table and continued munching down on his remain piece of toast. He licked the butter off his lips but stopped upon noticing Bobby staring at him with wide eyes.

Seconds of silence was interrupted by the creaking of stairs as Sam's giant frame put pressure onto the floor boards. The tall man was blinking tiredly when he made it into the kitchen with a bird's nest of bed hair and rumbled pyjamas. He noticed both men staring at him. Dean, with a kind smile, and Bobby, with a look of utter shock mixed with confusion.

"What's going on?" He asked, scratching his head and yawning.

Bobby recoiled, "I was hoping you could answer me that exact question."

There was a brief moment until it suddenly dawned on Sam what had just happened. He swallowed and shifted.

"Umm, we've got something to tell you..." Bobby nodded to each word, "We are... We've... Dean and I are in a relationship." He scrunched his face up in preparation for the inevitable screaming. 

There was silence. Both Dean and Bobby were staring at Sam wide eyed.

"What?!" Sam hissed at his brother, "We had to tell him sometime!"

"But not now! Not when we're in his house, you're in pyjamas and he has access to a freakin' armoury," Dean panicked.

"No, Dean." Bobby spoke. His voice was tired and flat like he'd expected this all along. "I knew something like this was probable, I just didn't see it coming." He collected his black coffee from the counter and held it in his hands. 

"You knew?!" Sam burst.

The oldest man nodded solemnly, "I told your daddy that dragging you two around with nobody but each other was a bad idea. You could see from an early age that you two only had each other and nobody else mattered. He messed you up."

The two young men shared a glance that balanced between relieved and offended at being called messed up.

"You've always mattered." Dean put in only to get a hit on the shoulder from his sibling. Sam didn't see this as a time to be questioning anything.

"Not in the same way I'm talking about." He raised a knowing eyebrow.

"Oh," The eldest Winchester breathed.

"So..." You could hear the hesitation in Sam's uncertain voice, "You're okay with it?"

Bobby sipped his strong coffee and studied the two men that were pressed close together even though one was stood and the other was sat. He pursed his lips.

"I'm not happy about it but... I'm not mad. It's not your fault that this happened, I blame your father," He sighed, "Anyway, if I did reject you, I'd be losing the only family I had and that would be punishment on me more than you." He nodded to stop himself getting misty eyed.

Sam coughed to dislodge the lump in his throat, "Can I?" He asked.

Bobby nodded allowing Sam to pull him into a strong bear hug which conveyed every emotion which was storming around inside of him. Bobby was important to them. He didn't know what they'd do without the bearded man. 

As it turned out, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and talk to me on tumblr! (Possessed-by-wincest or fandom-obsessive) These are both my blogs!


End file.
